Wizard Wars
by Obscure.Hipster.Unicorn
Summary: What would happen if Muggles new of the existence of Wizards. Modern Warfare and Society meets magic inspired by cold war. Some yaoi Cedric/Harry but any smut will be written in a side story so don't be discouraged. Reviews would be cool
1. Prelude

Beginning.

A/N: Making mainstream hipster in a process that even I don't understand.

* * *

><p>Midnight. A time when most people would expect the streets to be silent except for a few crickets and lone travelers. The only light would be from the faint warm radiance of the street lights, or the gentle silver glow from the moon. But tonight, in a small village on the outskirts of an old large conifer forest the night air was howling. Flames taller then the trees burned the sky, covering the moon and stars with a thick ashen smoke that made the sky appear hellish and distorted in the light from the fire. Loud cracking and hissing screeched from the burning of the old wooden buildings, stifling the screaming and crying of the fleeing towns people as they ran down the narrow cobbled roads trying not to trample each other in the chaos.<p>

Tall men in black uniforms marched down the streets, appearing like intense dancing shadows cast by the blinding flames. They swarmed around the buildings breaking down doors and dragging out the people inside, yelling at some to leave and gunning down the protesters, or the chosen few on the lists they carried. Then a team of two flame-throwers would lift their heavy metal devices, and with considerable effort force the metal levers down. The machines let out a small metallic groan and a steady flame shoot forth, licking their targets with a bright orange tongue. Before long the building would be on fire burning itself into ash, and the flame-throwers would move to the next one. In this way they slowly transformed the entire village into fire and soot; and the sickly-sweet stench of kerosene could be faintly smelt in the smoke.

At the end of a long street stood a modest house. Upstairs a man and woman, husband and wife stood staring out the window watching as one by one the houses on their block went up in flames. In no time at all they heard the knocks on their door.

"There is no way we will be spared James." The woman sighed to her husband. "Our names are without a doubt on their list there is no way they aren't after all we have done."

"You are probably right." He replied looking around their humble room, pausing a bit at the empty wooden cradle in the corner. "But at least he will live, we had at least the foresight for that when things started getting ugly here."

"I can only hope he won't hate us for leaving him orphaned..."  
>"More like he will hate us for leaving him with your sister."<br>"James! This is not the time for jokes!"  
>"Who is joking? Your sister is a bitch." The woman turned and smiled at him lovingly.<p>

"You know this is why I love you. Death is literally at our door and yet you can still make me laugh." A loud crashing sound from downstairs caused them both to flinch and look anxiously at the wooden door at the far end of the room. Just outside the door was a small hallway, and at the end of that hallway stairs, and at the bottom of the stairs the Populace Guards who just broke down their front door and were flooding inside.

"Well I believe Death is through the door now." He said as calmly as he could, trying not to let his voice warble from fear. He had expected his death for months now, but when the reality of it is a few feet from you, its hard not to be nervous and afraid.

"I believe that there is still one door between Death and Us dear." The woman joked at him hinting at the door in front of them.

James chuckled. "Now who is telling jokes Lilly?" He grabbed her hand and kissed her.

They could hear the footsteps on the stairs now. _"Only seconds_ _now_" they thought. Both of their hearts pounded in their chest, and adrenaline started to kick in. Everything in the room they saw become a sharp image, but even more. Everything was more real to them now then ever, the smell of fire, the light breeze from the window, the weight of each others hand in theirs', and the deep breaths they struggled to take. The couple turned and looked at each other. Lilly tightened her grip on James' hand. James smiled sheepishly. The footsteps stopped right in front of their door, and the knob started to turn.

The door slammed open, and the blood drained from Lilly and James' faces as they saw their Reapers file into the room. Soldiers, if they could even be called that, they were more like an odd band of ill trained zealous revolutionaries loosely united in their black clothes, arm bands, and badges, assembled around the doorway in rows and started to aim their rifles at the two. Yet more footsteps were heard, and slowly with grace a tall figure entered through the door way and stood, a Antichrist surrounded by his disciples. His eyes and long slicked-back hair were like ice, cold but bright, and his angular face smirked at them with a smug indifference. His movements had a pretense of refinement and nobility, which only enhanced his haughty aura. He plucked as small piece of paper from his pocket, and with extreme disinterest read in an almost monotone articulation:

"Lilly and James Potter. Tonight we the Populace Guards, the strong hands who act for our Party, have come to eliminate you for crimes against the New Muggle Populace Party. Your crimes are now to be defined. First, aiding in the smuggling of illegal wizard refugees across our borders. Secondly for aiding in the illegal emigration of registered wizards out of our state. And thirdly for the illegal practice of Witch Craft and Wizardry in direct violation of the Wand Confiscation and Coexistance Act . To make right these crimes we have come to kill you. Anything either of you wish to say before you die?"

"Though you may try you will never kill us. The will to survive is stronger then the will to kill!" Lilly screamed at him, tears burning in her eyes.

"Boring..." He said coldly, turning around to walk out the door. _How many times did he hear that now? Wizards have no imagination._ He waved his hand and then walked out the door to the sound of guns firing behind him.

Once outside he walked down the narrow street that was now completely on fire. He looked up at the blotted out sky and thought: _The stars would have been quite beautiful tonight. _And then continued on his way.


	2. Chapter One Inheritance

Chapter One- Inheritance

A/N: Instead of being mainstream and buying life insurance, be hipster and give your new age "art" to your kids as inheritance. That way they will be as poor in culture as they are in money.

* * *

><p>Harry lay awake in his bed staring at the ceiling, listening to the loud clamor of the television and morning activities stream into his tiny broom closet from the kitchen. <em>"Fuck" <em>he thought, wishing that he was still asleep. Mornings were by far the worst part of his day, as he had to once again face the bleak reality that was his life. _"But today won't be all bad." _He hoped, but usually his birthdays always seem to be the worst day of the year, as if his Aunt and Uncle tried even harder that day to make his life a living hell. He rolled over on his side and grabbed his glasses from the small shabby dresser propped up against the wall. Harry started to put on his over-sized clothes and attempted to smooth out his stubborn hair. _"Eighteen. Eighteen. An official adult now and free from this place as soon as I sign that lease today." _It was all he could to do afford the security deposit for a crappy flat in the city. He had been saving for years the pocket change he got from odd jobs for the neighbors as his Uncle refused to let him get a part time job.

He walked into the kitchen, where Aunt Petunia was scurrying around the kitchen cooking up a massive breakfast for her massive family. Uncle Vernon was sitting on the coach watching the television as usual, and Dudley was most likely upstairs sleeping or puttering around. Both his aunt and uncle promptly ignored him as soon as he stepped into the room, so Harry just stood there awkwardly thinking of what exactly he was going to do in the kitchen in the first place.

Usually Harry didn't take any notice of what was on the T.V. as the Dursleys usually watched the most mundane of shows, and the news stations were often filled with over exaggerated nonsense or violence. But today there was a special report that caught his attention. A brunet woman was shown on the T.V. all done up in a ton of make up that only a news reporter could justify wearing at eight in the morning. She stood in front of a tall bronze memorial statue of a muggle woman and witch holding flowers.

"As most people know today marks the fifteenth anniversary of the end of the European Wizard War, as well as the International Day of Mourning for the wizards, witches, and muggles alike who lost their lives in the Magical Genocide."

"Mourning? Nonsense those disgusting freaks had it coming to them! One of the best things to happen in my opinion..." Vernon interrupted. Harry wasn't shocked or surprised by his Uncle's statement. He was the most vile of bastards that Harry ever had the misfortune to know, and it was completely in his character to be satisfied at the thought of the genocide of an entire population.

"But today is not all gloom and doom." The news reporter continued. "The Magical State of New Avalon headed by Minister For Magic Cornelius Fudge celebrates its fourteenth year as a recognized country by the United Nations. They have come a long way since their formation as a safe house for all beings magical in response to the genocide. Many countries, such as our own United Kingdom, the United States, and Israel who share a remarkably similar history of formation continue to show their support. Later today there will be a series of speeches given by prominent people of all countries during the international celebration held at Charleston, the capital of New Avalon. The most anticipated of speeches is that of respected wizard Albus Dumbledore..." A picture of a regal old wizard in fancy robes appeared on the screen but Harry barely had time to catch a glimpse as he was distracted by the ringing of the doorbell.

"Don't just stand there boy!" Vernon automatically screamed, not even bothering to look at him. "Answer the door!" But Harry was already half way there by the time he finished screaming. Harry opened the door, and in front of him stood a tall old wizard with flowing hair and robes. Harry paused confused, he felt like he knew who this person was; it was at the tip of his tongue.

"U-uh! Hello? Can i help you with something?" He struggled to say too distracted to be coherent.

The old man chuckled. "I can see I have confused you dear boy, but after all an old wizard like me is hardly an expected visitor. Allow me to introduce myself to you Mr. Potter. I am Albus Dumbledore."  
><em>"OH."<em> Harry finally recognized the person in front of him. _"Wait... what?"_

"Um... Hello Mr... Dumbledore?" Harry was really confused. A Wizarding icon was at his door. For a second he panicked thinking he was in trouble, as if he was back in school and his teacher suddenly called for him to stay after class for no apparent reason. _"N-no that's impossible."_

The man chuckled again as he watched the boy silently panic. "Calm yourself, I am not here to punish you. In fact you will find my visit to you today will come as quite a reward." Now Harry was really confused. "Let me first wish a happy birthday before I explain." He smiled at Harry.

_"Holy shit is this old bat stalking me?" _Harry instinctively wanted to run inside and slam the door on his unwelcome guest.

The old man chuckled again."No Harry, I am not some sort of stalker. I am an old friend of your parents."  
><em>"He can read my mind?" <em>Harry recoiled a step. But the old man never gave him any conformation.

"As you are eighteen now, you are now old enough to have access to the trust fund your parents made for you before they died."  
>"Trust fund?" Harry asked, he was told that his parents died poor and left him nothing. "Wait why did you know my parents?"<p>

"All in time Harry. But as for now we have some business at the bank to take care of don't we?"

"Okay I guess." Harry was still confused, but Dumbledore seemed trustworthy enough. Or at least the things he heard on the news lead him to such a conclusion. "Let me just let my Uncle know I'm leaving." Harry turned and walked back inside to the kitchen. Vernon was still sitting on the couch, and his aunt was plating breakfast for three. _"Guess I'm excluded as usual"_ Harry thought. He was used to it, as Vernon said occasionally, 'don't want you ruining our morning' or something along those lines. "I'm leaving" Harry said to his Uncle.

"About time" was his only reply. Harry walked away only half listing to the sound of the T.V. as it grew fainter behind him.

"And trouble in the East as the radical wizards known as the Death Eaters have started to gain support in impoverished magical regions..."

Harry closed the door behind him. "Ok let's go." Dumbledore smiled in response and lead Harry to the car waiting for him.

* * *

><p>Harry stepped out of the car breathing in a sigh of relief. He was glad that the ride was over. He could only stand so much awkward pleasantries with a stranger at one time.<p>

"This way Harry." Dumbledore lead Harry down a small ally way. Dumbledore pulled out his wand, a slender polished stick of dark wood, with small carvings and three ornamental knobs up the length. The wizard whispered something under his breath and the tip of the wand glowed a deep purple. Harry starred in amazement.

_"So this is magic!"_ This was the first time he had ever seen a wand or use of magic in real life, because most wizards and witches tried to remain low-profile.

"Wonderful isn't it Harry?" The old man smiled again and with a flick of his wand the brick wall of the ally started to disassemble and reassemble like a puzzle, it was coolest thing Harry had ever seen. The wall gave way to a small door way, and then shuddered and stopped. Dumbledore opened the door, and stooping his head to not hit it on the door way entered the room on the other side. Harry followed suit.

Harry gasped again. He was standing in a large grand bank, the whole thing look like it was carved out of one piece polished marble. Harry could swear he didn't see a single seam in any of the tiles or counter tops. In contrast to the sparkling grandeur of the interior the bankers could only be described as ugly. Small shriveled creatures with pointed teeth and long ears stood at each one of the tills, greeting customers with a surly smile and grunt. Dumbledore walked up to one of the creatures.

"Ah Mr. Jenkins good to see you again."  
>"A pleasure as always Mr. Dumbledore. And what business do you have here today?"<br>"I have come with Mr. Potter here to give him access to his trust fund." He handed the goblin a sheet of paper and a small key.

"Ah very good, we have been expecting you for a few weeks now about this. Follow me."  
>Dumbledore whispered to Harry. "Goblins have very good memories and organization. The only time I have mentioned this matter was when I was in here with your parents creating this for you. They asked me to get you this vault as a special favor by the way, and that was over eighteen years ago."<br>Harry nodded impressed.

They took as short ride in a small cart through a large cavern underneath the bank. Harry was unsure how deep the tunnel actually went, as he couldn't see the end of it, but surely it had to have an end right? The cart stopped in front of one of thousands of large vaulted doors. The goblin began unlocking the thirty or so locks on the door, and then with a clink the door swung open.

Inside was a pile of gold and antiques that Harry assumed were family heirlooms. He was dumbfounded. "Is all this mine?" He quaked with excitement, screw the small intercity flat he had enough money to buy a mansion!  
>"Yes Harry, this is all left to you from your parents. However, I do advise you not to spend it all at once." Dumbledore winked at him. "But most importantly I must give you this, your true inheritance." He walked over to the far wall of the small room where another small vault was mounted on the wall. Dumbledore took out the small golden key Harry saw him show the goblin earlier. He slowly unlocked the vault and produced a small long box.<p>

Harry's hand trembled, what was it? A necklace? Jewelry? A deed? What could be better then all this gold? He slowly opened the box, and saw resting on a cushion a wand.

He looked up at Dumbledore puzzled as if the man had made some mistake. "A wand? But I'm not..."  
>"Yes dear boy." Dumbledore interrupted him. "Your a wizard Harry."<p> 


	3. Chapter 3 Wizard

Chapter Two- Wizard

A/N: Fight terrorism with peace poetry. Become obscure as no one listens to you. 'Tis the hipster way.

* * *

><p><em>"Fuck." <em>Was the only word Harry could describe this situation. "Could I not?" The last thing he wanted to be was a wizard. He was already a social outcast, but the last thing he wanted to do was be apart of the most hated minority in existence.

Dumbledore frowned slightly, "Harry there is nothing to be ashamed about being a wi-"

"I know! I know. I know that but its just... complicated. I mean I thought I was normal my whole life and then suddenly a famous wizard knocks on my door and tells me I'm magic!"

"I know it must be confusing for you, and I understand." Dumbledore put his hand on Harry's arm to try and comfort him. _"Right, sure you do."_

"And know that just because you are a wizard does not mean you have to practice magic, the choice is up to you."

"That's true..." Harry relaxed a bit.  
>"But just know that although the world fears us for our magic, they should fear the wizard behind the magic instead. If you ever choose to make use of you power I advise you to think of what kind of wizard you want to be. " He looked down at Harry sternly. "One who deserves to be feared, or one that uses his power responsibly. Many a good wizard have become drunk on their own power and seek darker paths to gain more. Do not loose to the evil temptation power gives Harry, for once down that path it will consume you and few ever escape."<p>

Harry gulped. He didn't know if he could resist that temptation. After all who hasn't dreamed about taking over the world once or twice?

"But like I said you don't have to decide today. Now I advice that we leave, for now as we have taken up too much of Mr. Jenkins time already." Dumbledore said with a smile.

_"Man this old man smiles a lot."_ Harry thought frowning happy people were kind of annoying.

* * *

><p>Harry stepped out of the car onto a large circular plaza surrounded by old buildings that had been renovated into trendy shops and cafes. It was still his birthday damn it and hell if he was going to go back to the Dursley's after that bomb was dropped on him. After all he had a pocket full of gold and since no once else was going to celebrate his birthday he saw no reason he couldn't.<p>

"Thanks again." Harry said to Dumbledore hurriedly, he wanted to make the goodbyes as short as possible, and especially with the elderly they almost never were.  
>"Goodbye Harry hope to see you again soon." He replied. The car speed forward in a loud crackle exploded into smoke and sparks so suddenly that it caused Harry to jump back in alarm.<p>

_"Wizards are quite spontaneous people." _Harry thought as he looked around wondering if anyone had taken notice of Dumbledore's disappearing act. But everyone around him went about their day, too self absorbed to notice anything. _"Geez a bomb could have gone off and no one would have noticed."_ He grunted to himself, slightly annoyed at the obliviousness of some people.

An Ironic statement as Harry hardly noticed the sky darken until the rain was literally upon him. "_Odd._ _It was just sunny a minuite ago-"_

Harry hardly got the thought across when one of the buildings across the plaza burst into a large explosion and began to crumble in on itself. Screams sounded from the plaza as the people who fled like aunts running in all directions for cover. But they were cut off as black figures began to swarm out from the ally ways. Harry couldn't tell if they were made of smoke or flesh, as a dark fog seemed to cling to their bodies making them appear spectral. From their wands they shot green lightning causing the unlucky few who got hit to violently crumple to the ground unconscious, but for all Harry knew they could have been dead.

"Holy Shit!" Harry hardly knew what to. His eyes dilated in panic as he followed his first instinct to run. He sprinted to towards the building nearest to him, stopping abruptly as it violently blew up in front of him. "Shit! Shit! Shit!" Harry stopped a moment to frantically find a new escape rout but it was too late.

A sudden wave pulsed through the clouds, and winds burst into existence with such an intensity Harry had to brace himself to not get blown over. A sharp screech boomed from the sky causing Harry to winced in pain and covered his ears. The storm twisted and coiled into the form of a great snake with eyes and fangs of lightning. It's body was not solid but made from the clouds themselves, that blew and swirled inside an barrier that lightning webbed across defining the shape of the beast. The demon rushed down towards the earth ripping up anything in its way including the ground underneath it. It rushed straight at Harry and tensed back to pounce. With a thunderous boom it lunged forward lightning fangs barred.

Staring into the mouth of the beast as it came down up him Harry's mind locked down and blocked out all sound and sight around him. Everything was black and silent. The only thing Harry could feel was the beating of his heart and the weight of box in his hand that contained his wand. A pulse of instinct forced Harry's arm. He threw aside the box, and drew his wand pointing it down the cloudy throat of the great snake. Another impulse, whisper like a cold wind blew across his mind causing him to scream at the top of his lungs, with a force that seemed to come from every cell of his body a spell.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!"

Suddenly the darkness turned into blinding white light! Every cell in Harry's body was suddenly saturated with a warm felling of happiness. His mind slipped into a pleasant haze as his breathing slowed and a smile spread over his face. It was a feeling of pure and complete happiness so deep that it penetrated all parts of his body and mind with a state of euphoria. As quickly as the wave happiness had washed over him it was ripped away, retreating with a violent force out through his arm and into his wand. Harry felt like every single muscle in his body was being ripped apart and his skin felt alive with the sharp felling of electricity danced across him. A giant pulse of light erupted from the tip of his wand silencing the rain, winds and thunder; ceasing all movement in the plaza to a halt.

Harry found himself in the moment between all moments, the smallest divisible of time stretched out into eternity. He couldn't move or even breathe but just watch as a soft sphere of light slipped through the tip of his wand.

A charging stag burst from the sphere breaking the trance; once again chaos resumed as reality rushed back to Harry who collapsed on his knees shaking from the pain. The storm snake halted and recoiled back hissing, preparing to strike this new enemy. Harry meekly forced himself to look up as the snake rushed forward toward the stag who had it's antlers braced for impact.

A sinking feeling of defeat slipped through Harry's heart as he watched his little deer get swallowed whole by the giant beast. It continued to glide down towards him "N-no!" He murmured. He tried to lift his wand but at the moment his body refused him all movement. _"This is the end..." _The snake was now feet from him and Harry could felt the heaviness of the humidity and the needles of the electricity in the air around him.

The serpent hissed and unhinged its jaws preparing to swallow Harry whole. _"Move! Move please!" _He begged his limbs. But all he could manage to do was topple over. Harry closed his eyes accepting his fate. "FUCKKKKKKK!" He screamed as the demon was upon him.

To his surprise all he felt was a blast of hot dry air. _"What?_" He opened his eyes and witness as the snake flailed mid air in pain. It hissed in agony as rays of light burst through it's length evaporating it piece by piece. A final blinding wave of light finished the beast in one stroke and nearly blinded Harry in the process.

Harry massaged his eyes trying to rub out the resulting blurr in his vision. The glowing stag came to focus in his vision. It batted the air proudly with its hoof and gave a deep grumble of triumph. _"Yes!" _Harry cheered silently in his head, somehow he survived.

The shadow men witnessing the death of their creature shrieked in rage, but retreated. Disappearing into pillars of smoke they quickly vanished from the scene leaving behind only the corpses and ruins they created.

The stag then turned it's attention to the sky as it ran off into the clouds dissipating them and disappearing itself in the process.

Harry laughed aloud as he lay on the ground. He couldn't believe the ordeal was over so quickly, he almost thought he was dreaming. But the dull pain in his body and the wand in his hand gave evidence otherwise. _"There's no way, there's no way that's all there is too it..."_ He thought as he slipped into unconsciousness hardly noticing the figures approaching him.

* * *

><p>"HARRY POTTER!"<p>

Harry woke with a start attempting to jump up with surprise, but found painfully that he could not as a serious of restraints strapped across his chest, arms, and feet prevented him.

"Huh?" He looked around the room. He was in a bed in what appeared to be a hospital, with two very official men looking down at him from his bed side.

"Finally!" One of them said to the other, "We've been waiting for days for you to wake up."  
>"But all you have been doing is sleeping!" Said the other. "But no wonder after what happened."<p>

"What did happen?" Harry asked, his mind still fuzzy from the accident. He struggled again against the restraints forgetting that they were there. "And are THESE really necessary?" He said curtly.

"Hmmm well whether or not they are, are really dependent more on you. For you see wizards tend to have all sorts of ways of getting out of a conversation and we REALLY need to talk to you."

One of the men reached into his jacket and pulled out Harry's wand. "For you see Mr. Potter, from the moment you cast that Patronus charm you have been officially recognized by the State as a practitioner of the mystic arts and are considered armed and dangerous."

"What does that mean?" Harry said in alarm. Panic welled up with in his chest, maybe he wasn't supposed to destroy that snake after all.

"What we are trying to say Mr. Potter is that by the full extent of the law you are a Wizard Mr. Potter."

"WELL OBVIOUSLY." He replied annoyed, "Your not the first to tell me I'm a wizard today. I get it already!"

"Well that's the thing, I think you are not completely getting something Mr. Potter."

"And that would be?"

"As you are aware or are not aware, by law wizards and witches by the time they are eighteen and considered legally an adult must have received a certificate of training in the magical arts, by either a certified institution or personal instructor."

"Oh. But I don't have either. But I mean I just found out I was magic today! Am I going to get arrested for never being told?" Harry was seriously freaking out now. This was injustice.

But they just laughed. "We aren't going to arrest you Mr. Potter."

"However... you will have to complete the government permitted alternative."

"Which is?" Harry had a sinking suspicion he wasn't going to like this 'alternative'.

"Witches and wizards who have not completed their training by the allowed time period must report..."  
>"For Military service where they will be properly trained in magic."<p>

"And if I don't?"

"Like we said before you will be considered an armed and dangerous individual. We will have take the appropriate action to remove you from society so that you will not cause harm to others or yourself."  
>"So what will it be Mr. Potter?"<p>

_"Fuck."_


End file.
